


Экс-вото

by Berkeley



Series: Волчий пастырь [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Но пока есть возможность хоть иногда побыть обычным человеком, отказываться от нее Анни не собирается. Какими неприятностями она бы ни обернулась.





	Экс-вото

И пусть я не надеюсь вернуться назад  
И пусть я не надеюсь  
И пусть я не надеюсь вернуться  
В колебаньях меж выгодой или потерями  
В кратком том переходе где пересекутся мечты

© Томас Стернз Элиот «Пепельная среда»

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

От Троста на север уходит неприметная тропа. Анни находит ее случайно, когда приходится прыгать прямиком в колючий кустарник и удирать от солдат военной полиции, решивших проявить вдруг бдительность. Тропинка эта заброшена и местами поросла травой. Она заканчивается у высокого дерева, похожего на гигантского паука с пробитым брюхом. Оно стоит, накренясь над пересохшим руслом ручья, и красноватые ягоды, словно свежие капли крови, падают на сухую гальку.

Стена Роза отсюда кажется далекой, а в такой туманный день, как этот, и вовсе скрывается за молочной завесой. Анни надеется, что пелена спрячет ее преследователей: бежать дальше нет сил.

Она забирается в ложбинку между выступающих из-под земли огромных корней, проклиная ноющий бок, и прислушивается. Приятно пахнет хвоей, и грустно поет пеночка-весничка, а больше никаких ни запахов, ни звуков. Но Анни не спешит выбираться из своего убежища, только вытягивает ноги поудобнее. Дыхание выравнивается, и боль постепенно отступает. Анни закрывает глаза. Она гадает, что же это за дерево такое, пытаясь оживить в памяти рассказы отца, но вспоминается ей почему-то только старший Зик и его тяжелый оценивающий взгляд: «Сильная девочка. Справится.»

По возвращении в кадетский корпус приходится врать, что лицо ей расцарапала та самая рыжая кошка, которая с важным видом прогуливается возле столовой каждый вечер, и штаны Анни испачкала, пытаясь изловить это глупое животное, забравшееся куда не положено. А после фальшиво благодарить Мину Каролину, припасшей с ужина для кошки немного еды.

Кошка, надо отдать ей должное, раскусила Анни сразу, словно чувствуя подвох: она долго таращится на протянутую руку желтыми глазищами, а после к старым царапинам Анни добавляется пара новых. Но даже мимолетная боль внезапно приятна: в жизни, целиком состоящей из маленьких и больших неправд, хоть что-то оказывается настоящим.

Злоключения Анни становятся главной темой на тайном ночном собрании. Бертольд смущается и даже немного краснеет, когда обещает принести ей заживляющую мазь. Райнер настойчиво просит быть осторожней. Анни едва сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает ядовитое раздражение. Она не уверена, что сумеет сохранить спокойствие, если Райнер продолжит в том же духе и снова заикнется о важности их миссии, словно она забыла и не думает об этом каждый чертов день.

Найти короля, достать координату, вернуться назад героями. Ей хочется добавить самый важный пункт к этому списку: не сдохнуть в процессе.

Ты просто чертовски устала, — повторяет она про себя.

У них нет выбора. Их называют красивым словом Воины, а ведь они убийцы, пусть не совсем обычные убийцы. Такими их сделали собственные родители. Отдали в дар жестокому Богу в надежде получить прощение.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Спустя несколько дней на тренировочной площадке она все же сорвется. Сначала изваляет Эрена в грязи, а после и Райнера, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу. Эрен всегда раздражающе много и не по делу болтает, и свою несдержанность она оправдывает тем, что хочет вбить немного мозгов в его глупую голову.

И когда Эрен повторит ее прием в столовой и под радостное улюлюканье перекинет Жана Кирштайна через плечо, Анни сильно удивится. И даже ощутит некую гордость. Наверное, подобное чувство присуще родителям, когда их птенцы покидают гнездо, научившись летать.

Следующую тренировку по рукопашному бою она не пропускает. Нет, ей совсем неинтересно, чем обернется спор двух идиотов.

Эрен подходит первым и встаёт рядом. Некоторое время он молчит, и Анни наблюдает, как упорно тренируется Жан.

Надолго Эрена не хватает, ведь его переполняют эмоции. 

— Я скопировал твои движения, — Эрен улыбается, и Анни впервые замечает, какого удивительного цвета у него глаза. Цвета надежды, как сказал бы ее отец. — И, как видишь, у меня отлично получилось.

Слова Эрена открывают давно запертую дверь, и Анни вновь оказывается на тренировочной площадке с отцом. Идет дождь, ее нога опухла, но она продолжает методично отрабатывать удар. Отец, к ноге которого прикреплена чёртова деревяшка, её подбадривает: «Отлично, Анни! Молодец, девочка моя.»

— Нет. Ты все сделал через жопу.

Она сама не ожидала, что скажет ему правду: ей вообще не должно быть дела до Эрена Йегера и его проблем.

— Разве? Что я сделал не так?

Дурачок, он действительно не понимает. Анни улыбается, и, судя по лицу Эрена, улыбка у нее не самая приятная.

— Хочешь, покажу? Я даже могла бы тебя потренировать.

Эрен некоторое время смотрит на нее с удивлением, а затем качает головой. Он отказывается, и Анни обманывает себя, что ей совсем не интересен Эрен Йегер. Ни капельки.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Так вот куда ты все время сбегаешь?

Он находит ее убежище, уродливое дерево на берегу пересохшего ручья, так похожее на гигантского паука.

Анни подбирает с земли мелкий камушек и, почти не целясь, бросает в Эрена. Тот нахально улыбается: уверен, что она промажет. Анни тоже сомневается в своем успехе, но камень попадает точно в цель. Эрен, потирая плечо, подходит и садится рядом с ней на корточки.

— И почему у тебя все так легко получается?

Анни не собирается отвечать на этот вопрос, как и на сотню других вопросов Эрена.

— Тебе кажется.

Она не станет рассказывать ему об утомительных тренировках в лагере Воинов. Но и врать отказывается.

— Ты знаешь, — спрашивает Эрен и вдруг замолкает, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Знаю что? — не выдерживает она.

— Под каким деревом мы сидим?

Анни пожимает плечами.

— Это тис.

Она не понимает, что в этом дереве такого удивительного.

— Ты не знаешь, да?

Эрен заразительно улыбается, и губы Анни сами расплываются в ответной улыбке.Он так по-детски радуется тому, что оказался лучше нее хоть в чем-то.

— Он ядовит. Его ветви, корни, иглы, семена.

Он успевает схватить ее за руку до того, как она встанет. Руки у Эрена теплые, и хватка сильная. Анни не пытается вырваться, только смотрит выразительно. Эрен же дергает ее за руку, глупо заваливая на себя.

— И в то же время, — Эрен отпустил ее руку и теперь осторожно придерживает за плечи, как величайшую драгоценность, — он невероятно ценен. Прям как ты.

Анни не сдерживается и утыкается головой ему в плечо.

— Это самое нелепое признание.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Райнер, разумеется, станет ворчать и укорять ее в беспечности. У их маленького отряда слишком много проблем и не хватает рук, чтобы всё это разгребать. Но пока есть возможность хоть иногда побыть обычным человеком, отказываться от нее Анни не собирается. Какими неприятностями она бы ни обернулась.

**Author's Note:**

> бета - sant@_lucia
> 
> написано на Весенний Призыв 2018 для линейки "Тьма"


End file.
